Recreational dancing has always been a popular, participatory endeavor for children, teenagers and adults. Dancing is the subject of some of the most popular television shows. Dancing and dance exercise are also encouraged as methods to fight obesity and other health problems that may be incurred by lack of exercise. Unfortunately, many people lack or feel that they lack the inherent mobility and dexterity required to be reasonably proficient on the dance or exercise floor. This lack induces a reluctance to participate to avoid perceived embarrassment. A sole that would reduce the degree of frictional contact between the shoe and the dance or exercise surface would greatly enhance one's dexterity and mobility and encourage more participation in dancing and exercise. There are some devices disclosed in the related art that may be attached to the sole of a shoe to reduce friction. These devices, however, are primarily directed to the conventional dance shoe, and usually involve sliding discs or lifts positioned on the sole adjacent the heel area of the shoe. Today, except for formal affairs, most people who participate in dance or dance exercise wear fitness shoes that have no defined area between the sole and the heel. Thus, lifts or sliding discs could not be properly positioned thereon. The art would readily accept a sole that could be applied to a fitness shoe that would not only reduce frictional contact on the bottom of the shoe, but also on the side and toe of the shoe. Thus, a sliding-shoe sole solving the aforementioned problems is desired.